Who Cares Who Donna Troy Is!
by pinfeather
Summary: Donna is determined to find out who she really is - again. And again. And again. Just how long are the rest of the Titans going to put up with it?  Timeline and storyline details aren't completely correct, but stay calm, it's just a story.


The Teen Titans had assembled—for once, not for a battle against evil, but instead for their pizza party. Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Jericho, Bumblebee, Herald, and more had all shown up.

Front and center was Wonder Girl, clad in her brand-new, star-studded red outfit.

"I have so much to tell you all!" she said, smiling. "I finally found out who I really am!"

Everyone gasped. Even poor mute Jericho wore a look of surprise. The fact was, even though Wonder Girl had taken the name Donna Troy, she had no memory of her real identity.

Robin, with the gorgeous orange Starfire on his arm, nodded. "It's true. I helped her track down her adoptive parents, the Hinkleys."

"How come you couldn't find them before?" asked Beast Boy's voice. They all looked up to see that he was perched, bird-like, on the chandelier.

Wonder Girl took a deep breath. "What happened was, Wonder Woman rescued me from a burning building and took me to an adoption agency, where I was adopted by the Hinkleys. They raised me, but…"

Jericho began to gently strum his guitar, filling the air with ominous music.

"…But then my adoptive father died tragically. My mother was forced to sent me back to the adoption agency. After that, I lost my memories, but I did become aware that I had amazing super-powers which I could use to help mankind."

The guitar music took on a happier undertone.

"My adoptive mother remarried, taking the name Evans. That's why it was so hard to find her. Anyway, meanwhile I met the other founding members of the team," Wonder Girl finished, flourishing. "You know the rest of the story."

Everyone applauded lightly. Cyborg seemed a little confused, but joined in the applause readily.

"So, anyone want some cheese cubes?" Wonder Girl asked.

It was a beautiful day—the day of Wonder Girl's wedding. Nightwing, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Jericho, Bumblebee, Herald, and more had all shown up. They were Teen Titans no longer—they were adults with careers of their own.

Beast Boy had helpfully arranged for the lavish ceremony to take place at his mansion. As the groom and the blushing bride posed for a picture, the other team members gathered around.

"Donna, darling, I heard that you found out your memories were false," cooed Duela Dent to the young bride.

"Oh, that?" Wonder Girl leaned into the side of her curly-headed new husband, Terry Long. "Well, not long ago I returned from a mission with the Teen Titans and met a Titan of Myth, who had come searching for me."

Jericho's guitar thrummed in a way that was positively worrying.

"The Titans of Myth are the parents of the Olympian Gods, and were banished by them to deep space thousands of years ago. This particular Titan explained to me that all of my memories were false!"

Everyone gaped. One of the guitar strings snapped, interrupting the music. Jericho reddened and quickly replaced the string, avoiding the annoyed glares from all around.

"It was not Wonder Woman who rescued me from that fire in my infancy! It was the Titan Rhea, looking for young children to train as champions of the Titans! I was taken back to the planet the Titans called home, and trained—given many strange and powerful gifts! Then they removed my memories and returned me home, to wait—but did not remove my new powers! _Then _it was that I was adopted by the Hinkleys!"

At this point, Wonder Girl ran out of exclamation marks.

The other Teen Titans murmured in amazement and congratulated her on her discovery. Cyborg looked tired.

It was the reunion of the Teen—excuse me, the _New_ Titans, and Nightwing, Arsenal, Flash, Tempest, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Jericho, Bumblebee, Herald, and Changeling had all turned out.

Wonder Girl—now Troy—stood apart from the rest, clad in a brand new suit.

"Nice costume, Troy!" cheered Changeling, once Beast Boy.

Jericho, too, twanged his guitar appreciatively.

"Troy, it is most glorious to see you again!" Starfire clapped a hand over Nightwing's eyes, much to his disappointment. "But… did you not leave the New Titans when you sacrificed your powers for the life of your infant son?"

"Oh, I'm a Darkstar now," Wonder Girl/Troy told them, smiling. "The Darkstars are a corps of crime-fighters who patrol the galaxy. As you can see, I now wear an exomantle battle suit that grants me great powers again. Yep… I have the seeds of greatness, all right!"

"And yet her husband has custody of the kids," Cyborg muttered to Jericho. Troubled, the mute hero plunked his guitar strings.

"And you might also be interested in hearing," Wonder Girl/Troy/Darkstar went on, "that I found out my secret origin!"

"Again?" Cyborg said, startled.

"Yes!" Wonder Girl chirped, oblivious. "_Before _I was adopted by the Titans of Myth, and _far _before I was adopted by the Hinkleys, I lived on the island of Themyscira."

"What, with Wonder Woman?" Bumblebee said in surprise.

_Plunk . . . plunk . . . _went the guitar.

"Yes! What happened was, Wonder Woman—as the young Princess Diana—was playing when the sorceress Magala brought her reflection to life. I was that reflection, given physical form!"

Jericho dropped his guitar.

"Ah, but that's not all!"

Jericho, flustered, picked up his guitar and began thrashing out a lively tune suitable for a do-si-do. Wonder Girl glared at him, and he quickly lowered the volume.

"That is not all," Wonder Girl continued. "The despicable Dark Angel, who wanted to get revenge on Wonder Woman's mother, Queen Hippolyta, set her sights on _murdering _little Princess Diana! However, instead she kidnapped _me_—and tortured me by resurrecting me again and again, each time to die in agony and despair!"

There was a pause.

"_But_!" continued Wonder Girl. "_But_! In this life, when I would have died as an innocent child trapped in a fire, the Titan Rhea came to rescue me! And then she raised me and wiped my mind, and then the Hinkleys raised me and I forgot about it, and then I was taken in by you guys!"

She stopped and waited triumphantly, but heard no acknowledgement. This time Cyborg was not the only one who was, quite simply, confused out of his mind.

It had been years since the Teen Titans had existed. Young Justice had long since taken their place. Robin III, Arrowette, Secret, Ray, Empress, Impulse and Superboy were all on the team, mentored by such heroes as Nightwing and Red Arrow (the first Speedy). There was even a new Wonder Girl (known technically as Cassie Sandsmark). Unlike the first, raven-haired Wonder Girl, this one was fair and blond.

"It's so nice to see you, Cassie," said the visiting Wonder Girl/Troy, grasping her namesake's hand.

"You too, Donna," squeaked the impressed Wonder Girl/Cassie. Her blond pigtails bobbed up and down.

"You'll be interested to know that I discovered my secret origin," Troy announced.

The naïve members of Young Justice looked awed. Red Arrow started to hack and cough, and Nightwing had to pound him on the back.

"I am really . . . _Supergirl from another dimension_!"

They stared at her.

"Wasn't that Power Girl's origin?" faltered Arrowette.

Troy frowned and tried again. "How about . . . I was an alien princess sold into slavery?"

"That was Starfire!" Nightwing blurted.

Troy threw caution to the winds. "I'm really a genetically altered clone of Wonder Woman!"

"Uh . . ." said Superboy, a genetically altered clone of Superman.

Troy stammered and hemmed and hawed. "Well, uh . . . I . . . I . . ."

At that moment, the ghost girl known as Secret flew in screaming. "Everyone run! There's a killer robot chasing me!"

Moments later, Troy had heroically given her life to protect the young heroes. Everyone wept freely as they took her body to be buried. The funeral was heartbreaking; there was not a dry eye in the audience.

The first Wonder Girl, who had helped found the Teen Titans, was gone.

Forever.

Years later, the Teen Titans were back. Some of the adults—Raven, Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Cyborg, to name a few—had returned to mentor the heroes of Young Justice, and they resided happily in Titan Tower.

Until one day, when Kid Flash II sped into the kitchen to get some pizza and found…

"_Troy_?"

"I'm back!" Wonder Girl/Troy called cheerfully. "And guess _what_?"

Kid Flash fled.

"_I found out my secret origin_!" Troy screamed joyfully after him.

THE END


End file.
